Nightmare
by 101candy101
Summary: Get stuck in the world of Minecraft!
1. Chapter 1

One day after school, I went home. When it was time to go to bed, I fell asleep. When I fell asleep, something scary happened. I woke up in my dream, _but it was still a dream_.

I was in a big city. New York, I should say. I was alone. In town something, _five big things_ were there. They were gorillas. _Big_ gorillas. They were bigger than the city. People were all running. Cars were getting smashed. I had no idea what I was going to do. I started to run.

My family appeared. I said, "Follow me." We went inside a building and went into a storage room underground. We found a secret pathway behind a cupboard. We went inside of it. It led to a jungle. Something fishy was about to happen - I just knew it.

My mom walked farther into the jungle. The rest of my family yelled, "Mom! Don't go in there!"

I saw something light in the sky. I had no idea what it was. I was scared. It smashed into the jungle with a big crash.

So my family was looking for my mom. We went deeper in and found a spaceship. It was green. Something came out of it. It was a nightmare, I just knew it.

It's eyes were glowing. It walked up to me. I thought it was nice, until it bit off a monkey's head off! We all ran.

I found my mom. We found a wooden house. It was broken, but we still hid in it. The giant gorillas didn't know where we were. The gorillas and the alien looked around.

The TV suddenly turned on. A news flash was coming on. A man said, "Breaking news. A killer is loose in the jungle." We went upstairs and found a ladder that led up the jungle tree. The gorillas and the alien found us. We all ran and screamed our heads off.

While we were running, we found a portal that led us into a world. A Minecraft world. We all walked around. The alien, the gorillas, and the killer followed us in.

The gorillas smashed the ground. The ground was falling. While it was falling we kept running.

We found ourselves in a cave. I said, "This wasn't a very good idea." Because I'd played this game before. There are monsters in caves.

Then guess what happened? A monster _was_ following us. We all ran out!


	2. Chapter 2

We all ran out...

Because an Underman was chasing us!

We found a Minecraft tree house. We saw Steve in the tree house on the couch watching TV.

I said," What are you doing, Steve?"

Steve said, "Chilling."

"Okay then. So Steve, could you help us get out of this world?"

"Sure," Steve said. "Okay let's go... but on one condition... If you help me beat the game."

I said, "Okay."

My family agreed.

My baby sister nodded her head.

"So let's get started," I said.

Steve gave us all diamond swords, except my baby sister. "That'd be wrong," I said.

Steve said, "Oh, okay."

And this is when the Enderman came in.

Steve said, "This is easy." Steve attacked the Enderman. He said, "Boom! In your face, Enderman!" My baby sister giggled.

I woke up for a minute. I said, 'crazy' ten times in my head, then I fell back asleep.

Steve was saying, "Wake up, wake up."

I said, "What happened?"

Steve said, "You got knocked out by a zombie."

"Okay then."

Days passed. We still hadn't seen the killer, the alien, and the gorillas.

We made a portal to the Nether. The portal felt weird. It gave me the chills.

A ghost shot a fireball at Steve, but before it hit him he jumped and did a back-flip and said, "Yeah!"

We killed a Blaze and got blaze sticks.

When we killed the Enderman we all said, "Perfect."

We made The End portal. We were ready.

We destroyed the Enderdragon, with all of our diamond swords. Before we killed the Enderdragon, we enchanted our swords with an endertable.

Steve said, "Thank you."

We said, "You're welcome."

Steve made a special portal to the real world. We went in it.

We felt bad so we took Steve with us so he wouldn't get devoured by the gorillas, and the alien, and the killer.

Steve looked human. We were friends. Steve was my age. We went to school but we didn't know what followed us into our world...

Herobrine.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two years later. Me and Herobrine were both in sixth grade. Herobrine was the new kid in our class. He said he was a transfer student from Mexico.

He said, "In Mexico, it's very hot. Not like here."

Me and Steve said, "Okay."

He said his name was Hero. Plain Hero. No last name.

I asked if we could be friends with him (so we could ditch him at recess). It was funny at first, but then Herobrine got mad.

He chased us into the lunchroom. We both screamed.

He said, "This was your last."

But then I said, "JK!"

"Okay then," Herobrine said. We were friends after that.

I had thought he was going to destroy us but he wasn't bad if you didn't make him mad. _That_ could come in handy with bullies.


End file.
